User blog:Zolnir/Episode 16 Speculations
It's never too early to speculate on things. So, it's been a while since I posted a blog, but I feel this occasion would be a nice moment to put this up. With only 1 Episode left, it'll be a shame not to theorize what's going to happen next. Confirmed (In My Opinon): 1) Conflict between Monkey Boy and Team RWBY (the trio except Blake). This is almost one hundred percent confirmed. No matter the nature of conflict, these two forces will definitely clash with each other, with Blake playing the determining factor of tipping the scales towards either Team RWBY - which she had a fallout with - or Monkey Boy, who was friendly towards her and a member of her own kind. I can see a few scenarios, as of now: - Monkey Boy and his men commits a crime, preferably robbing another Dust shop, bank, factory. Team RWBY was in the area and tried to stop him. This is however somewhat unlikely, due to the fact that Monkey Boy is a stowaway - which indicated he came from a different place - and that he is likely a student from another Combat Academy like Beacon, coming to participate in the Vytal Festival. If this is true, then considering that this unknown school didn't even show up on Roman's map it must be quite the faraway area. But of course, he may be a Beacon student and Weiss just jumped to conclusions as usual - you never know. With the above speculation, it is unlikely that Monkey Boy was actually involved in any of the crimes. He may be an innocent (in this regard). However, he would likely be hinted repeatedly as the perpetuator of the recent robberies (much to Weiss' smugness), as an attempt to mislead the police and populace and us, in general. The truth, whatever it is, may not be revealed in the next Episode. - Monkey Boy is a student from another Combat Academy, and thus he has a Team. They confront Team RWBY in the Vytal Tournament as they duked each other out, solving all conflicts and doubts during the battle. This is more likely. Considering that we've timeskipped (like, seriously?) a few god damn months I won't be surprised if we jump straight into the tournaments (after whatever reveal on Blake's past). His teammate would include Penny, I believe. I also won't be surprised if Velvet's part of his team - not the official team listing maybe, but perhaps as an operation team of the White Fang. Though of course, this is hardly the simplest thing to explain so you may shelve this away as food-for-thought. 2) Blake's hesitation and torn loyalty. Monkey Boy will try to recruit Blake, make her part of his social circle, or persuade her to join his group, whatever it may be. He is clearly interested at Blake - whether it was pure attraction or with ulterior motives remains to be seen - and I can't imagine him not telling her something like, 'we the Faunus should stick together, no matter what happens'. Obviously Blake would be torn in loyalty between her team and Monkey Boy. Humans and Faunus. She would have to make a decision, as right now this is HER story. Though, likely Weiss' future attitude is going to play a major factor in things. If Blake tries to go back to her team and Weiss plain out rejects her, our cat girl may - in anger and frustration - does something that she would greatly regret. We may yet see Blake commit a crime in the future. She may even FIGHT Team RWBY, and that would be, well... *drools* BEAT THEM ALL, BLAKE! I SUPPORT YOU NO MATTER WHAT! 3) Combat and action. Like if they don't end this with some bangs RT's headquarters going to have some very, very angry dents on their steel plated doors. There's no logic in this, we just know there's going to be combat next episode, and I believe most of you think so, eh? The Probable and Debatable: 1) Monkey Boy is a member of the White Fang, or Roman Torchwick's gang (Crimson to be exact) We have no way of knowing this, but I believe it would be cooler if he was part of Roman's gang. More specifically, Crimson's gang. He may even be one of the shadow minions behind her in the opening scenes. Like, imagine it: Crimson, Monkey Boy, Penny. If we assume that Penny is an Android and Crimson is Grimm-affliated, then we just have a gang of rejects from the 'natural', 'normal' community. Faunus, Grimm, Human Imitating Robot. Holy shit. 2) Velvet is part of Monkey Boy's team/gang/whatever you call it. Debatable, debatable. The circumstances aren't going to be as simple though. She may be a spy placed on Beacon to gather information. Certainly her innocent, helpless appearance is going to help a lot in that regard. To tie her in with Monkey Boy just because she's a Faunu though... well, as I say mentioned before, debatable. 3) Cliffhanger... or not? If there's a cliffhanger - which is honestly very likely - then well, there's that. It would be like, like being forced to not orgasm when you're sexually high. Oh, my god. Seriously though, if Jaune can have three episodes to himself, I sincerely doubt that Blake is going to have less show time. Then again, considering that it is ''20 minutes long, and that Blake technically speaking had a 4 in 1 package... we might not see a cliffhanger after all. Everything will conclude properly during the next episode. Ah... the wait. The ''wait. 4) The Faunus possible relationship with the Grimm So Blake made a very obvious comparison of her current situation by looking at the statue - first at the heroes/humans standing tall and proud, and then at the fallen Grimm who was slain, oppressed, and defeated. This rather conflicts with my belief that the Faunus are natural, but the connection is hard to see past. It may just be a simple comparison - that the Faunus are being treated almost as badly as the Grimm - but well... And that's it for today. I really need to eat lunch so ciaos~ Category:Blog posts